thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Naida Bank
"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear. "'' -Ambrose Redmoon 'Naida Myrella Bank''' is a citizen from District Four, and a tribute in the Hunger Games. She belonged to Enraptured Misfit, but was claimed at auction by LittleEclairLover. Please refrain from employing this tribute in your Hunger Games without her permission. If you wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. 'Information' Name: Naida Bank Age: Sixteen District: Four Gender: Female Appearance: With lightly tanned skin and unblemished face, Naida is very good-looking girl. She has wavy blonde hair, that flows past her shoulders and bright mint green eyes. Her chin is more pointy than it’s round. She is also tall and has athletic built from swimming all of her life, like many others from District Four. Personality: Charming, easy going, adventurous and social, Naida is a girl, who is easy to get along. She has a big and compassionate heart, though if somebody takes advantage from her kindness, she’ll unleash her anger, turning destructive and revengeful. Naida is also driven and determined, even quite stubborn for what she wants. Naida is also natural born leader, as taking charge comes natural for her. She takes time to be friendly and stays fiercly by their side. She is also quite humorous and cheerful. And althought people wouldn’t often expect that from a tribute from Career District, Naida has above average intelligence and she is suprisingly clever and witty. She is highly resilient and resourceful, and can often work under pressure. Naida is also very observant, often realising and noticing things before others do. Overall, Naida is friendly and helpful person, who treats others exactly, how they treat her. Reason for winning: '''Naida wants to win these Hunger Games for two main reasons. First, she promised to Iris, from who she volunteered for, that she does everything she can to come back, and there is nothing that could make her want to break that promise. Second, without her to earn money, her family might end up in streets, but being crowned victor would end their financial problems as well. '''Strengths: Even though Naida attended in Careers Academy only for a couple of years, she managed to learn the basics of combat, and combined with her physical strength, she can fight almost as well as tributes, who have longer fighting experience. She is quite agile and stealthy, and while she isn’t the fastest, she can outrun others if needed. She also has a good stamina, but her biggest strength is her swimming skills, as she’ll undoubtedly beat everyone else in water. Weaknesses: Naida’s biggest weakness is her lack of survival skills as while she is quite agile and stealthy, she has no idea, how to climb on trees or hunt animals. Naida is also trusting, giving everyone a chance, which may turn lethal against her. Lastly, she is revengeful, what also may cause her demise, as in rage, she won’t care, if the person, who she is hunting down is more skilled, than she is. Weapon(s): '''Naida is a skilled user of trident, as back at home, working as a fisherwoman, she had to use it daily. Though if there is no trident available, she’ll adopt spear and knife. Naida is also very good with nets and traps, being able to catch other animals and tributes with them. '''Fear: Melissophobia, fear of bees. Since she got stung by a tracker jacker at young age, she has phobia over bees, wasps and hornets. Now, every time she sees one of these bugs, she’ll scream and run away as fast as she can, even though sometimes she mistakes fly, beetle or moth to bee, causing a scene for no reason. Interview Angle: Naida will be confident, humorous and overall charming, trying to win sponsors hearts by being as likeable as possible. She will mention, how grateful she is to be there that night, how good job her stylist had made and how she truly hopes, that she could be meet Capitol people at least once more. Bloodbath Strategy: As Naida relies heavily on what she’ll get from Cornucopia, she will grab a weapon (preferably trident, but will do with spear or knife, if they’re closer) and at least one backpack, before retreating from the direct battle. If provoked, she’ll fight her way out from it, even, if this means killing her opponent. If she notices an ally in danger, she’ll help ally, but at the same time, she won’t put herself into big danger. Games Strategy: '''To be determined depending on the games. '''Token: Golden pearl pendant necklace. It was given to Naida by Iris after she had volunteered for her, to remind her that she’ll stay by her side, no matter what happens and that she wants her to come back. Necklace will remind Naida the friendship between her and Iris and gives her hope and faith that she could actually return home. Height: '''5'7 '''Alliance: '''Anti-Careers or Custom-Alliance, if requested '''Backstory/History Naida was never supposed to be born, as in fact, her entire existence was entirely accidental. Her mother Serena, who was very young, was known for having many one-night-stands. Though she wasn’t entirely careless, there were a few exceptions, and one of the exceptions resulted with pregnancy. When Serena found out she was pregnant, she decided to give the child up to adoption, as she knew she wouldn’t be able to give that child a good life. But after Naida was born, se changed her mind, as she fell in love to that child. Serena realised, that she wanted to be a mother, and though their life would be hard, she decided to keep Naida After childbirth, Serena had a hard time finding a job. She couldn’t work on a ship, as fishermen were sometimes weeks in sea, while she had to watch over Naida. Finally, when she was almost desperate, she got a job in pub as a waitress. That job kept her and Naida barely fed, but with the financial help from Naida’s biological father, they were able to live a decent life Despite living in lower class, Naida had a happy childhood. She had many friends, and though she didn’t live with her biological father, they had a good relationship, as Naida visited him often. Naida was also very close with her maternal grandparents, who babysat her, while her mother was working at night. When Naida was four, her mother Serena got married with a ship captain, a man named Salton. He was friendly against Naida, often taking her to the sea with him, teaching her how to swim and how to fish, so Naida had really no bigger problems with the fact that her mother got married. At the age of five, when it was to go to school, Naida’s parents decided to move to the southwestern part of District 4, called Windrose, where Salton was from. Windrose was quiet seaside town, which was a few miles away from the main part of District 4, and both Serena and Salton thought that smaller change would be nice to Naida. But for Naida, it meant leaving from her friends and grandparents, who she was now able to see twice a month, if that, while before that, they could see each other four times in week. But Naida wasn’t without friends for a long time. As in her first day of school, one local girl named came to talk with her. Girl name was Iris, and as she had seen Naida being alone, and since she was very unsocial and quirky, she had no friends, and her mother, who wanted her child to have some friends, sent her to chat with Naida. And these two became inseparable friends since that day. Over the time, Naida made many other friends as well, though she never became as close to them as she was with Iris. Though to be fair, sometimes she was quite tempted to spent more time with others instead of Iris, as Iris never seeked attention and was quite the "Lone wolf" kind of girl, but Naida never turned her back in her, as she knew she wouldn’t as well. Few days before Naida’s sixth birthday, something terrifying happened at school. A swarm of Tracker Jackers had managed to get lost in the school yard, most likely while they were searching a new nest. Althrough all the students were ordered to keep distance with the Tracker Jackers, some of these insects were flying around, and one of them stung Naida. If her teacher wouldn’t have got her to the hospital as quickly, the situation could have ended a lot worse. Instead, she experienced horrible hallucinations two days straight. She saw her parents insult and abuse her in multiple ways, herself being publicly humiliated, uncontrollable bleeding and herself being trapped in a railroad with no possibility to escape and being ran over by a train. Naida was left in the hospital until the end of the week, which meant that she had to celebrate her birthday in hospital. She had many visitors, from her relatives to her friends to her neighbours. It was the first time Naida was actually truly happy that they had moved in the first place; it was the first time she felt like she actually belonged somewhere. About half a year later, Serena found out that she was pregnant again, this time with Salton’s child of course. Though the news caused some gossip, that since Naida was a bastard, the child was maybe also someone else’s, but the family didn’t let themselves bother much about that. Couple of months after the news, something shocking happened. There was an accident on the fishing boat, which caused Salton’s right hand to be amputated from wrist below. The injury didn’t let him work as a fisherman any longer, and as a child on their way, they were running low on money. And as there were no other choice, Naida, who had just turned seven, began to work as a fisherwoman and pearl-diver to earn money for her family She had hard time working at her part-time jobs, as she had hardly any time for fun. Of course, being the youngest and smallest had some benefits as well; for example, when she and the other divers were searching Pearl oysters, only she could fit herself through a tiny hole that lead to the underwater cave full of Oysters. Working in the ship and as a pearl-diver got her many elder friends as well, one of them being Gaia. Gaia was tall and beautiful and one of the nicest person Naida had ever met. As she took Naida under her wing in her first day at her job, it was no wonder Naida began to admire her. Gaia taught her everything she knew about fishing and diving, and until the end, Gaia stayed as Naida’s mentor and teacher. Having a sister, who to take care of, was always one of Naida’s dreams, and at the beginning of February, her dream came true, as Serena gave birth to a healthy girl, who they named Daria after Salton’s mother. When Naida was nine, her parents decided that she should enter to the Career Academy, like many others had done; after all, District 4 was a career district and even they found the idea of Naida once volunteering and winning the Hunger Games honourable, but Naida realised that being a career wasn’t for her already in her first training, when she saw how brutal it all was. And even though she didn’t quit, she knew that she will never volunteer. At least not for personal glory. When Naida was eleven, her biological father was diagnosed with cancer. Naida spent every free moment with him, trying to make him feel better, but he was quickly dying. And as the cancer was discovered too late, there was nothing the doctors could do about it. And before two months were passed, he died. At Naida’s first reaping, Gaia, who had just turned seventeen, was chosen as a tribute. When Naida said goodbye to her, she begged: "Please come back, okay?" "I’ll try", was all Gaia answered. But Gaia didn’t return. She placed 8th during her games. She was tortured and brutally killed, when her fellow Career accused her of planning to backstab the alliance, while in fact, she was framed by another Career. That event made Naida hate Careers and everything related to them so much that she left from the Academy out of despise and hate against it. When Naida was fourteen, one eight year old boy began to work in her shift as a pearl diver. Remembering, how Gaia helped her until her death, she took the boy under her wing, and began to train him, teaching him different tips and tricks, what Gaia had once taught to her. Around a month after her fifteenth birthday, she started dating with a boy named Jorah Maxwell, who she met at work.They weren’t together for a long time, as around five months later Naida caught Jorah cheating with another girl. Naida was devastated at first, but after a while, she decided that it cannot be her fault that Jorah preffered someone else. Couple of months before her fifth reaping, something happened. Iris was caught kissing with Felix, one of the most popular guys in District 4, who was currently dating. Of course, everyone began to blame and bully Iris for that, although in fact, Felix had persuaded her to kiss him because of a bet he had with his friends. Naida was the only one, who stayed fiercely by Iris’s side. Main reason was of course the fact that she knew as well, how it feels, if someone backstabs you. She was also afraid, that after losing Gaia and her father, she’ll lose Iris as well. Both girls bet on that everyone will forget it one day. Unknowingly to Naida at this point, this incident caused her to volunteer two months later. At Reaping day, escort pulled out a slip of paper, and when she read the name on it out loudly, everyone began to murmur: "Iris Sandalio" Naida looked around, searching people, who could replace her best friend in these Hunger Games, but nobody raised her hand. Everyone recognised Iris as that girl, who had cheated with a man, who was currently dating. And for that, nobody, even the 18 year old careers didn’t volunteer. Naida looked desperately the stage, and a glimpse of Iris, who was quietly sobbing on the stage, gave her the courage to raise her hand and yell: "I volunteer" Victory Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games User: '''Panthermic '''Alliance: District 3 Female, District 5 Female, Denshi Mikisa, District 7 Male, Hamaji Nanashi , District 8 Female, District 10 Female, Sainaru Sutoma, District 11 Male Training Score: 10 Odds: 5-1 Kills: Tobias (District 2 Male), Aquarius (District 1 Male) Summary: Will be added soon Trivia *Naida has been both a fisherwoman and a pearl-diver almost a decade. *Naida’s birthday is on August 11 *Her Astrological sign is Leo *Her aligment is Neutral Good/Chaotic Good *Her MBTI is ESFP *When it comes down to pro-Capitol against pro-rebellion, Naida is pro-rebellion *She will never kill out of pleasure, but only to defend herself and her allies, or if she is out for direct revenge *While I was writing the first impression of Gaia, Rue’s Farewell started playing in my playlist, and thus, Gaia’s fate had been decided. *She has 1,609 words on her backstory and thus, she has longer backstory than any other tribute of mine Inspiration *Windrose is taken from a RL seaside town, near the place where my relatives live. *Salton’s amputated hand was inspired from Jaime Lannister’s, whose hand was severed. Etymology * Naida - Water Nymph in greek mythology * Myrella - Pearl, Child of Light * Bank - the rising ground bordering a lake, river, or sea or forming the edge of a cut or hollow Quotes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:18 year olds Category:LittleEclairLover Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Victors